Angel
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Una antigua ley prohibe el amor entre los seres celestes, los Caballeros de la Realeza y los digimons comunes. Esto hace que el corazón de Ophanimon se rompa día a día al no tener el amor del caballero Omnimon, pero las cosas están por cambiar. OphanixOme. Oneshot


Saludos ^^

Vengo a dejarles otro de mis one shot de los Royal knights :3 Lo dediqué a un viejo amor que tuvo omnimon, y es a mi gusto, una de las parejas más lindas de digimon, aunque seguro soy la única que piensa así xD Este fic está ligeramente entrelazado con "Alphamon y la luna"

Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews ^^

**OmnimonXOphanimon**

* * *

**Angel**

Aquella noche, Omnimon no conseguía quedarse dormido. Daba vueltas en su cama y a cada momento miraba el reloj sobre su mesa. Lo hizo hasta que dieron las cuatro de la mañana, y aburrido de su insomnio, se levantó y fue al balcón. El aire frío de la noche le quitó de golpe las alucinaciones, y respirando profundo, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y negaba con la cabeza.

_"No la verás…no la verás…"_

Esa tarde, Alphamon se había presentado. Como no lo había hecho en más de cien años. Los caballeros advirtieron su presencia antes de que el digimon pisara los suelos del palacio real. Se reunieron y le dieron la bienvenida a su líder, quien había estado ausente a causa de su interminable misión como guardián de las dimensiones. Todos estaban felices, excepto Omnimon, quien sabía que la presencia de su líder significaba algo importante. Su superior leyó sus ojos y sonrió, tranquilizándolo, pero solo un segundo.

-Dianamon de la Luna se ha revelado.

Esto aumentó los ánimos de los caballeros reales. Entre más guardianes se revelaran, más fácil sería para todos la tarea de proteger el digimundo.

Pero Omnimon no pudo emocionarse como hubiera querido. Si un guardián se presentaba, significaba una reunión entre los protectores del digimundo, por lo que debería verse con ella otra vez…

* * *

-Sólo ignórala-le dijo Gallantmon, cuando estuvieron pisando los suelos del Monte Olimpo.

-Como lo hago siempre…

-Así es. No es difícil-replicó el caballero rojo.

-Claro que lo es…me duele ignorarla.

-A ti todo te duele. Eres demasiado blando.

-Tú no lo entiendes. Tienes tu mente y todo tu yo enfocado en la protección del digimundo…vives encerrado en tu cabeza dura.

-Es lo que cualquiera debería hacer. Por haber quitado tus ojos de tu misión, te has desviado a los caminos del amor y la cursilería. Por tus sentimientos, vas a vivir cometiendo errores.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío Gallantmon? De verdad no te entiendo…-Omnimon le miró, tratando de encontrar en esos ojos amarillos del demonio, algún rastro de sentimiento o expresión. Pero no la encontró. Su mejor amigo solo era algún tipo de máquina fría y justiciera.

Entraron, siendo seguidos por las miradas de todos los presentes. Alphamon iba adelante, lo que causaba una gran impresión entre todos los digimons. Aquello sólo se veía una vez cada cientos de años. Saludaron a los tres ángeles con una reverencia, quienes habían sido los primeros en llegar al lugar.

-¡Qué honor poder volver a verte Alphamon!-dijo Seraphimon, estrechando emocionado la mano de Alphamon, aquel viejo amigo con quien había librado tantas batallas en el pasado-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo van las dimensiones?

-No muy estables que digamos, pero he podido escaparme un momento para venir a saludar a la nueva Diosa-sonrió, escondiendo su verdadero propósito.

-¡Qué ganas de escuchar todas vuestras aventuras honorable Señor!-le saludó Ophanimon con una dulce sonrisa, complacida de ver a aquel digimon a quien guardaba tanto aprecio.

Alphamon besó su mano con delicadeza y conversaron durante algunos minutos. Seraphimon quería escuchar sobre los otros mundos, pero Alphamon solo reía y le contaba todo a grandes rasgos. Cherubimon comentaba los malos tiempos que se vivían a causa de las colonizaciones por parte de varios grupos de digimons que se expandían a través del digimundo, y que sus tropas no lograban frenar. Ophanimon guardaba silencio, sonriendo con dulzura, escuchando a los hombres hablando temas que a ella no le concernían demasiado. Tenía su atención puesta en algo más.

Aquel caballero blanco que tenía por costumbre, desviar la mirada cada vez que se presentaba ante los tres ángeles.

No era ante ellos en realidad, era sólo con Ophanimon, pues en asuntos políticos y bélicos, no había quien le bajara esa mirada llena de determinación pintada en sus ojos de cielo. Por un segundo, recordaba sus primeras miradas con Omnimon, las que le hacían vibrar hasta los huesos, y aún a veces le pasaba cuando por accidente, él levantaba la vista y se encontraba con la de ella. El ángel se sonrojaba y sonreía. Él desviaba su mirada, apagando de un soplido, el segundo de magia que se formaba entre los dos.

* * *

-Omnimon… ¿Tú me quieres, verdad? –le preguntó hacía muchos años, en la soledad de la enorme sala donde hacía poco se habían reunido los caballeros y los ángeles para tratar un mensaje que Dios les había enviado.

El digimon blanco se tardó mucho en responder.

-No malinterpretes Ophanimon.

-¡Pero…! ¡Todo lo que me dijiste hace años…!

-Yo vivo para servir a la Realeza, que sois vos, Seraphimon, Cherubimon y Dios.-respondió, siempre dando la espalda a Ophanimon.

-Entonces… ¿Sólo te preocupas por mi? ¡¿Sólo porque es tu deber?! -preguntó ella con la voz quebrándosele.

-Así es-terminó él, y se marchó del lugar con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Esa noche, Ophanimon escapó.

Cientos de ángeles salieron en su búsqueda, se había esparcido la noticia por todos los continentes, pero nadie tenía la menor noticia de ella. Seraphimon y Cherubimon se temieron lo peor.

-Yo la traeré-sentenció Omnimon.

-¿Sabes acaso dónde está?-preguntó el ángel, sin poder disimular la preocupación en su voz.

Omnimon asintió con su cabeza y se marchó del lugar sin decir una palabra.

Viajó durante dos días, hasta alcanzar las montañas nevadas del digimundo. Entró con el silencio de un halcón a un bosque blanco como la leche, y caminó absorto en sus pensamientos. No sabía cómo la traería de vuelta, se negaba a ponerle un dedo encima.

Finalmente la encontró, sentada bajo la nevada que caía aquella noche. Temblaba como un pajarito desnudo, pero no hacía el menor ruido. Omnimon creyó que estaría rezando, con su frente pegada al árbol que había crecido en el lecho de muerte de aquel único a quien había amado. Ophanimon supuso que se la llevaría, pero aún no había terminado de conversar con aquel ser amado que se le había ido tanto tiempo atrás. No se movió.

Se sorprendió al ver que la nieve dejó de caer sobre su entumecido cuerpo. Levantó la vista, y Omnimon estiraba su capa sobre su brazo, cubriéndola del frío que amenazaba con desmayarla.

-¿Por qué…?-preguntó ella.

-Seré tu espada, que defenderá a los débiles...la capa que te cubrirá del frío...el eco de tus pasos...te seguiré a donde vayas, y seré fiel por siempre a tus sueños...-le recordó aquellas palabras que le había mencionado una vez hacía varios años, el primer día en que la fue a buscar para que tomase su lugar en el trono de los tres ángeles.

Una lágrima tibia bajó por el rostro de Ophanimon.

-Tú no me amas…

Omnimon respiró profundamente el aire helado que les envolvía.

-Es un castigo no poder hacerlo.

La duda no cabía en la mirada de la digimon.

-Los caballeros no podemos establecer lazos con nadie…no amarte es algo que sólo hago cuando estoy con mis semejantes, con mis superiores, con mis inferiores…pero no cuando estoy solo.

-¿Y…si estás solo conmigo?

El digimon blanco bajó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. El corazón de Ophanimon se estremeció con violencia.

-Tampoco.

Los copos de nieve dejaron de caer. El tiempo se detuvo para Ophanimon y también lo hizo su respiración. El caballero se agachó, y entibió con su alma y su cuerpo el dolor y la pena que corrían por las venas de Ophanimon.

* * *

-Ophanimon-le habló Seraphimon, moviendo con cuidado su brazo.

El ángel despertó de su cálido recuerdo, y se disculpó.

-Creo que me quedé dormida parada-rió avergonzada.

-Hm…-murmuró Alphamon con una sonrisa-¿Ya ves ustedes porqué no me gusta contar mis viajes?

Los digimons rieron. Ophanimon buscó la mirada de Omnimon, pero no la obtuvo de nuevo. El digimon blanco tenía sus ojos clavados en el suelo nuevamente, aunque ella adivinó por la ligera vibración de las antenas en su cabeza, que ambos habían compartido ese recuerdo. Se sintió feliz de tener un lazo con él, por muy invisible que fuera para ambos.

La ceremonia de bienvenida de Dianamon dio inicio. Ophanimon no volvería a ver al caballero blanco durante varios días.

* * *

Omnimon sí la amaba. Siempre la había amado. ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella entonces?

Esto mantenía la atención de Ophanimon ocupada durante largas horas en el día. Se paseaba por los enormes terrenos del castillo, siempre de la mano de aquella duda. ¿Por qué los caballeros no podrían amar a nadie? ¿Qué regla en el mundo se había dado el derecho de prohibir el amor?

-Eres muy joven para entender eso-le decía Cherubimon, el único de los tres ángeles guardianes que jamás había renacido.

-¡No necesito tanta edad para comprenderlo!-se quejaba ella-¿Acaso Dios lo prohíbe?

-No…

-¿Quién? ¡¿Es una regla impuesta por ellos mismos?!

-No Ophanimon. Es una regla que salió de estas paredes-hablaba el majestuoso conejo, mientras avanzaba por los pasillos que lo llevarían a la biblioteca, seguido de cerca por la joven.

La digimon se puso delante de él, cortándole el paso.

-¡¿Quién la escribió?! ¡¿Tú?!

-¡Claro que no! Yo solo escribo las leyes que gobiernan a las bestias.

-¡¿Seraphimon?!

-No. Él sólo administra los poderes y ve que las reglas sean ejecutadas-suspiró-Ophanimon, tienes cosas mucho más importantes a las que dedicarles tu tiempo, no a un… ¡un amor de adolescente!

-¡No soy una adolescente! ¡Y tú no tienes el menor derecho a hablarme así!-las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro-Tú no puedes hablar…tus reglas no dicen que esté prohibido amar a quienes quieran…las de ellos sí… ¡y las de la raza humanoide para los seres celestes también!

La digimon escondió su rostro en sus manos y lloró en silencio. Cherubimon era muy débil ante su llanto. Suspiró, y con su brazo la abrazó junto a él.

-De verdad lamento que no puedas estar con él…Sé que tu dolor es grande, pero tu deber con este mundo lo es aún más.

Se separó de ella y regresó a sus deberes.

Ophanimon se encerró en su habitación y desahogó su llanto durante el resto de la tarde.

Ya en la noche, se presentó en el salón, con su rostro demacrado y sus alas sin brillo. A Seraphimon le partía el alma saber que su querida amiga sufría así.

-Debes ser fuerte Ophanimon, ¡no es el fin del mundo!-le decía, mientras ordenaba su cabello rojizo.

-¡Pero es el fin dentro de mi! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?!-quitó sin violencia las manos de Seraphimon de ella.

El ángel suspiró derrotado. No sabía como cambiar aquel sentimiento tan profundo de Ophanimon por algo más. Había intentado de mil modos quitarle al caballero Omnimon de la cabeza, pero ella lo tenía muy profundo en su corazón.

* * *

-Omnimon-le habló Seraphimon, un par de días después-Dime, ¿Hace cuantos años conociste a Ophanimon?

Esta pregunta extrañó un poco al caballero.

-La he conocido toda mi vida…

-Pero a la de ahora.

-Pues hace treinta y seis años, la edad de ella ¿no?

Seraphimon buscaba otra respuesta.

Le había pedido al caballero reunirse ellos dos aquella tarde, pues ese día lo tendría algo liberado del trabajo, y quería compartir un tiempo con él. Sus conversaciones siempre eran muy interesantes. Intentó con otras preguntas.

-¿Sabes? Ella me habla a menudo de ti…

Eso provocó una reacción de ligeros nervios en Omnimon.

-Ya veo…

-Al parecer te tiene mucha estima.

-Y lo agradezco. Yo también le guardo estima a la Señora Ophanimon.

-¿A sí? ¿Y ella lo sabe?-sintió que ya conseguía algo.

-Claro que lo sabe. No por nada doy mi vida luchando cuando ella entra en combate. No la pierdo de vista-le desvió.

Seraphimon se mordió el labio…no era eso lo que quería. Rió de manera fingida.

-¡Pero Omnimon…! ¡En ese caso todos tenemos mucha estima por todos!

-Por supuesto Seraphimon. Nuestro aprecio por el digimundo es lo que nos mueve, ¿o no?-sonrió.

-Sí pero…yo hablaba de otro tipo de aprecio.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Sí. Algo como una amistad muy profunda…o tal vez…

-¿Amor?

Justo en el clavo.

-¡Sí! Algo así como amor…no literalmente claro…-intentó suavizar las ideas.

Omnimon se levantó y se quedó mirando el atardecer por los enormes cristales de la estancia.

-No. No hay algo así entre Ophanimon y yo-sentenció.

Seraphimon se quedó viéndole con cierto pesar y enojo. ¿No amaba a Ophanimon? ¿Y ella con el corazón desgarrado? Jamás imaginó que aquel señor tan noble y espiritual fuese tan frío.

-Entiendo…puede que me haya expresado mal…-habló gravemente, pero Omnimon le interrumpió.

-No Seraphimon-le cortó Omnimon, volteándose-no lo ha hecho. Soy yo quien se ha adelantado. En todo caso, las reglas prohíben cualquier tipo de lazo terrenal entre los tres grandes ángeles y las demás criaturas.

El ángel sintió que Omnimon le cerraba las oportunidades. Entendió que quería dejar claro que jamás habría algo entre Ophanimon y él. Seraphimon realmente creyó que Omnimon podría guardar sentimientos semejantes hacia la mujer, pero al ver aquella frialdad, entendió que su querida amiga se equivocaba, metro a metro.

-Ya veo-suspiró-Bueno, en todo caso, es un tema que no viene al caso. Los caballeros y los tres ángeles estamos muy lejos de algo como aquello…-fingió una sonrisa-amor. ¿Lo ha experimentado alguna vez?

Omnimon parpadeó, pensando en si decir una mentira o no, aunque teniendo once mil años, sería una muy mala mentira.

-Sí. Me he enamorado cientos de veces en todos estos milenios.

-También yo-afirmó el ángel-¿Ha sufrido mucho?

El caballero le miró directo y seriamente.

-Más de lo que imagina.

* * *

Algunos días después, Omnimon había regresado de una misión, con un brazo herido y la victoria en el pecho. Los caballeros le recibieron orgullosos.

-Como siempre, un espléndido trabajo Omnimon-le felicitó Rhodoknightmon, rozando su flor con la punta de su casco-¿Quién como tú para salvar tantas vidas inocentes sin pensar primero en la tuya propia? Eres admirable.

-Eso es algo que todos los caballeros deberíamos traer en mente rhodo-sonrió agotado-es un deber.

El caballero rosa bostezó de manera fingida, cubriendo su rostro con su mano.

-Sí claro. ¿Dé que sirve desperdiciar uno la vida, si después regresará vacío como el eco? ¿Dónde dejar la belleza de los sentimientos y los recuerdos para recuperarlos después de muerto?

Omnimon se sintió invadido de pronto por las miles de experiencias, recuerdos y sentimientos que había acumulado todos esos miles de años, y se preguntó, ¿Qué sería perderlos todos?

Había uno…uno que quería perder para siempre. Ojalá borrarlo de su mente y de su corazón de una vez. Uno que le había quedado marcado con dolor y sufrimiento por parte de una doncella, varios años atrás.

-Bueno…-sonrió-sirve para volver a acumular más y nuevas experiencias ¿o no? Y para dejar los malos recuerdos de una vez-se despidió y volvió a su habitación para descansar.

Rhodoknightmon no vio lógica en aquel argumento.

Horas después, la mente de Omnimon vagaba en aquel doloroso momento, cuando ella le llamó a la estancia y le contó, entre lágrimas y largos silencios, que su amor ya no podría ser, ni ahora, ni en el futuro.

_-Ya hemos pagado demasiadas veces tú y yo por este amor imposible-le dijo, mientras escribía en aquella hoja del demonio._

_-¡Esto no tiene que ser así! ¡Soy yo quien ha fallado! ¡Es mi debilidad!-respondió el con énfasis._

_-No Omnimon…es debilidad de ambos. Por cuidar el uno del otro, hemos dejado que nuestros sentimientos interfieran con nuestro verdadero propósito. Desde hoy…-las lagrimas no dejaban de caer-ya no habrá más nada entre tú y yo…-terminó de escribir._

_Dejó la hoja sobre la mesa, firmada por ella y explicando los motivos por los cuales había tomado aquellas dos decisiones tan definitivas._

_Se acercó a Omnimon y le abrazó. El llanto se le apagaba de apoco, pero iba aflorando en los ojos de Omnimon._

_-Bésame…-le pidió ella una última vez. Él le respondió con la voz ahogada._

_-No me hagas esto por favor…te necesito conmigo, ¡eres mi motivo para seguir luchando!_

_-¡Pero nos hemos hecho tanto daño!_

_-¡Me harás más daño con esto!-su respiración se aceleró, intentando detener el llanto. No era propio de un Caballero Real-¡A ambos!_

_-Perdóname Omnimon…te prometo que no volveremos a sufrir más…-sonrió y tomó el brazo derecho del digimon._

_-No lo hagas… ¡No lo hagas!-Omnimon se desesperó, como jamás le había pasado. No podía ser que eso estuviera pasando-¡Hay otra forma!_

_-No hay…_

_-¡Sí las hay!-sus ojos expresaron dolor y miedo. Ella se quedó esperando su respuesta con una sonrisa que decía adiós-¡Escapemos!_

_-No podremos vivir sabiendo que el digimundo nos necesita._

_-Seguiremos sirviendo al digimundo, ¡pero no bajo estas reglas tan estúpidas!_

_Ella dejó escapar su llanto y secó sus lágrimas._

_-No se puede…nacimos bajo las reglas de este destino cruel… -acarició su rostro y le dejó un último beso-Te amo…-presionó el brazo de él en su estómago. Omnimon cerró los ojos y acarició su cabello. Sintió algo caer por su rostro, no supo qué era. Respiró profundamente, y deslizó de una vez la hoja, atravesando de lado a lado, el delicado cuerpo de aquella mujer. Un gemido escapó de su boca. Omnimon sintió que se iba a caer. Su cuerpo tembló y sus ojos se cerraron con tal fuerza, que cuando los volvió a abrir, veía manchas blancas. Al ver, estaba solo en la habitación._

_El proceso de reinicio había acabado. Desde ese momento, aquella regla comenzaba a regir, para los tres ángeles y para los Caballeros Reales. Omnimon no volvería a ser el mismo._

* * *

Algunos días después, los tres ángeles estaban reunidos con Ancient Wyzardmon, Omnimon y Apollomon, discutiendo asuntos sobre la extraña actividad que estaban teniendo los digimons oscuros en el mar de las tinieblas, cuando Ophanimon se desmayó. Seraphimon la tomó con cuidado y la dejó en sus aposentos, con dos digimons a su cuidado.

-Lo que le ocurra, me lo informan de inmediato-ordenó.

-Sí señor.

Toda la tarde se quedó la digimon en su habitación, durmiendo, y con su rostro lleno de agotamiento. Nadie se explicó el porqué. Despertó muy de noche. Seraphimon estaba sentado a su lado, vigilándola.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó con suavidad.

-Me siento muy débil-respondió ella con la voz extinguiéndose en su garganta.

Seraphimon y Cherubimon le cuidaron con todo su esmero y cariño el resto de los días, como dos hermanos con su hermana pequeña, pues así se habían querido siempre. Pero no había mejorías por parte de Ophanimon.

Trajeron a los mejores médicos de sus reinos, pero no había enfermedad en ella. Era una especie de mal que la había invadido sin cura que suministrarle.

Un repentino ataque de las tropas de Daemon cerca de los terrenos de los Diez Espíritus, obligó a los ángeles a llamar a los líderes de sus aliados a una nueva junta. Ophanimon tuvo que ausentarse a causa de su mal, aún cuando ella quiso estar presente.

Seraphimon casi discutió con ella, pero la obligó a quedarse en su habitación. La digimon ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie.

Cuando entró a la sala donde le esperaban, se sorprendió de ver al caballero Gallantmon en el lugar de Omnimon.

-Gallantmon-habló-¿A qué debo la ausencia de vuestro segundo líder?

El caballero rojo se levantó con un deje de soberbia, como era su estilo, y le miró directo con sus peligrosos ojos.

-Omnimon no se encuentra bien. Nos disculpamos por su ausencia.

-¿"Nos disculpamos"?-repitió el ángel.

-Lo hemos obligado a ausentarse. No queremos arriesgarnos a que empeore.

-¡¿Lo han retenido?!-preguntó impresionado.

-No fue muy difícil.-sonrió Gallantmon con ironía-Ahora, ¿De qué va esta reunión?

* * *

Un par de días luego, el caballero rojo se sorprendió de verse sentado al lado de la cabecera de Omnimon. El caballero dormía, agotado. Quién sabría porqué. La enfermedad le cayó de alguna nube maldita de por ahí. Se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un rugido molesto.

-No tienes que quedarte, no me voy a morir-escuchó que le decía Omnimon.

Giró la cabeza y le vio despierto, con una sonrisa cansada y su rostro apagado. Nunca creyó ver a su amigo tan mal. Pero no dio muestras de ningún tipo de afecto, su mirada siguió seca como siempre.

-No es que te vayas a morir. Es que te vas a levantar y eso es lo que no queremos-replicó Gallantmon.

Omnimon rió despacio y se sentó.

-No sé porqué se preocupan tanto. No me duele nada…-repasó si le dolía algo-no tengo nada roto, no tengo ningún síntoma extraño-sonrió.

-No, pero tus niveles de energía están por el suelo, igual que tus estadísticas básicas-respondió sin mirarle, recordando los gráficos que habían sido obtenidos después de hacerle un escaneo algunos días atrás.

El caballero blanco paseó su vista por la habitación. Sobre su cama, había una rosa, regalo de Rhodoknightmon, quien le iba a dejar una todas las mañanas, un cuaderno donde Magnamon le escribía ideas, y las cartas con las que Sleipmon, ulforce y él jugaban para hacerle compañía.

Aquellos digimons apreciaban mucho a su líder, era como un padre para ellos, y ellos como sus hijos.

-¿Cómo está ella?-preguntó.

Gallantmon siguió con el ceño fruncido. Una cara que no cambiaba casi nunca.

-Mal. Igual que tú.

-¿Qué crees que sea?-rió-¿Algún tipo de epidemia?

-Pues si es una epidemia, quiero patearla de aquí pronto. No estamos en tiempos para que digimons importantes como tú u Ophanimon anden en resfriados.

Omnimon desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Ya pronto anochecería…

Abajo, los caballeros discutían los problemas que se avecinaban, empeorados por la ausencia de su segundo líder.

-Excelente-dijo Magnamon taimado-si no está Alphamon nos falta Omnimon. ¿Qué peor?

-No hables tanto-le calló Sleipmon-Omnimon nunca nos ha faltado. Es la primera vez que le pasa algo como esto. O por lo menos en los tres mil años que yo lo conozco.

-Si no está enfermo, ¿Qué rayos tiene?-quiso saber ulforce vdramon, con sus enormes brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Ahh…-suspiró Rhodoknightmon, se volteó del grupo y caminó hasta la ventana. La luna se reflejó brillante en su casco-Omnimon y Ophanimon están enfermos de lo mismo, ¿Qué no lo ven?

Esto extrañó a los caballeros. Magnamon habló algo más fuerte.

-¡¿Lo sabes?! ¡¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?!

El caballero rosa se volteó.

-No me digas semejante cosa, hace días les vengo diciendo qué es lo que tienen y no me han hecho caso; ellos están enfermos de melancolía-dijo, y el silencio los dejó a todos suspendidos en aquella extraña respuesta. Ninguno supo cómo curar aquello…

-Pues bien-se escuchó de pronto, y los caballeros se voltearon a ver a Gallantmon, quien terminaba de bajar la enorme escalera hacia el segundo piso de aquel palacio-dejemos de perder el tiempo entonces.

* * *

Días después, Ophanimon caminaba por una inacabable pradera cubierta de colores y pequeños insectos que revoloteaban alrededor de cada flor y cada hoja, tomada de la mano de Omnimon. El caballero blanco traía la vista pegada en el suelo, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó ella con suavidad.

Omnimon levantó la mirada, se quedó un momento en sus ojos, y después miró al cielo, deteniéndose.

-Aún no puedo creer que ellos hicieran todo eso…

Ophanimon sonrió y se tomó de su brazo.

-Ya ves que te quieren mucho.

El caballero sonrió ligeramente y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

Los caballeros reales convocaron a todas las deidades celestiales y se abrió una junta, en la que se votó por una ley que aboliera la antigua reglamentación impuesta siglos atrás. Cuando tuvieron la aprobación de todos, se la presentaron a Ophanimon, quien seguía descansando en su lecho. No cabía la admiración en ella al ver a los caballeros allí reunidos. Gallantmon salió adelante y le habló.

-Nos hemos cansado de esta ley. Hemos venido a que la suprimas, Ophanimon-le entregó una hoja, en la que estaban escrita una ley que regía a los seres de raza humanoide, incluidos los seres celestiales y los caballeros reales.

El ángel tomó el papel, y reconoció su propia letra. ¡Pero jamás el haber escrito aquello!

-¿Yo escribí esa ley realmente?-le preguntó a Omnimon, mientras contemplaba sonriente, una mariposa que se había posado en el cuerno de Omnimon.

-No fuiste exactamente tú, pero sí, lo hiciste en tu vida anterior -respondió él.

-¿Por qué lo hice?

Omnimon sonrió. Se quedó viéndola largamente, tan hermosa, tan delicada y fuerte, intocable para la maldad. Recordó lo ocurrido, casi trescientos años atrás, cuando él mismo tuvo que matar a su anterior vida para que rigiera su ley impuesta del no amor entre los caballeros para con otros, y los seres celestes. La había esperado tantos años, aún sabiendo que no podría amarla, ¡pero valió tanto la pena esperarla! Verla sonreír cada día, protegerla con su vida, pasar las tardes juntos sin que la palabra amor se mencionara de por medio. Ahora, y gracias a la decisión de sus compañeros, los Caballeros Reales, él, sus compañeros y las criaturas del cielo tendrían una nueva vida, exenta de la soledad…

-Omnimon-le habló ella.

El caballero despertó. Regresó a la realidad, y sonrió de poder estarla viviendo.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia-acarició su rostro, y se abrazaron largamente, dejando atrás, todo lo sufrido alguna vez.

**Fin**


End file.
